The present invention relates to a stackable connector assembly for electrical interconnections of a conductor pin array or grid to a flat multi-conductor cable, having top and bottom bodies of insulative material which are adapted to be held together with the flat cable held therebetween.
The trend in modern electrical and electronics work is the use of all types of multi-conductor cards, plugs, boards and the like. Thus, there is always the problem of proper connections and terminations. In the type of connector used in conjunction with flat multi-conductor cables, it is usual for one of the two body members to carry the contacts which pierce the insulation and establish conductivity with the conductors. In most instances the piercing takes place before the two connector bodies are firmly clamped together, thus the problem of alignment is ever present. Further, the problem of obtaining desired electrical contact in the piercing procedure can be troublesome. This is particularly bothersome in dealing with large numbers of conductors in a small space. In addition, virtually none of the usual two part connectors are stackable.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a two part connector wherein one part carries the contacts which pierce and make contact prior to complete assembly of the two connector parts and yet achieve one hundred percent alignment and proper contact.
It is a further object to provide a two part connector which in assembled operative condition is vertically stackable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a two part connector assembly having two rows of contacts wherein when the two parts are brought together with the flat cable therebetween the contacts in each row will conductively engage in alternating succession the conductors in the flat cable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a connector assembly having tubular contacts adapted for conductive engagement with conductor pins of an array or grid, whereby interconnection of the pins and flat cable conductors is achieved.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for extension of the pins beyond the upper surface of the assembly, whereby additional connector assemblies may be stacked to conductively engage extended portions of the pins, whereby interconnection of the pins with additional flat cable conductors is achieved.
The above and additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings.